Anytime
by Sweet Steffie
Summary: Eddie Guerrero thinks about the one diva that gave him a chance, and how he blew it.


Title: Anytime by Brian McKnight  
  
Author: Sweet Steffie  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Eddie Guerrero thinks about the one diva that gave him a chance, and regrets how he blew it.  
  
A/N: I always thought that Eddie was cute, so I am making him a face in this story.  
  
  
  
~*~Do I ever cross your mind, anytime~*~  
  
~*~Do you ever wake up reaching out for me~*~  
  
~*~Do I ever cross your mind anytime ~*~  
  
~*~I miss you ~*~  
  
Eddie laid in his bed, looking up at the ceiling. It was 2 a.m. and he still couldn't get himself to sleep. He couldn't sleep, he couldn't eat, he couldn't do anything. Thoughts of her were numbing his mind. He wanted her, he needed her, dare he thought, he loved her. But he blew it. He only diva besides Chyna that gave him a chance, and he blew it. "Ay caramba!" he yelled to himself as he covered his eyes with his hands. It had been 5 months since they broke up, but he still couldn't keep his mind off of her.  
  
5 months, but he still wasn't over her. But could he really blame her for leaving? They had been together for 11 months, and he couldn't give her what she needed. He couldn't give her what she deserved. He couldn't tell her that he loved her. She never pushed him about the subject, but he knew she wanted to hear it. He saw her eyes light up every time one of the divas came to her and asked her advice about relationships. He loved it when she got all teary eyed when something mushy and lovey dovey was happening on TV. But yet even though he did love her, he couldn't tell her.  
  
Eddie turned to his side and smiled at what he saw. He envisioned her laying there, the way she always was. He envisioned her hair sparred loosely over her face and how he would always wipe it away. He envisioned her just laying there, next to him in a peaceful slumber. He frowned when that vision slowly dissolved. He looked up and deeply sighed. She wasn't there, and she probably never would be again. Eddie sat up and positioned himself on the edge of the bed.  
  
"However she is sleeping next to, I hope see is getting the love she deserves. She deserves to be loved by someone who can admit it," he thought to himself. Eddie tried to get up, but memories kept him down. The memories of the tears in her eyes when he broke her heart. The cries he heard, her pleading for him to reconsider. Eddie forced himself to stop thinking, he threw on a sweatpants over his boxer and put on a T-shirt and headed to the kitchen.  
  
  
  
~*~I can't remember why we fell apart~*~  
  
~*~From something that was so meant to be~*~  
  
~*~Forever was the promise in our hearts~*~  
  
~*~Now, more and more I wonder where you are~*~  
  
Eddie went to the fridge and looked for something to drink. He had the choice of a beer, some milk, a bottle of water, or a bottle of juice. "Alcohol," he murmured and took the bottle. He played with the cap for a minute before twisting it off. With one gulp he drank half of the bottle. He sighed as he gazed outside to the big oak tree on his lawn. She used to love to come here to his ranch when they had time off. That tree was her favorite. Eddie nearly cried when he remembered one of those days.  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
She laid her back against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "My abuela always told me that this tree was sacred," Eddie whispered in her ear. She smiled and leaned her head back. "And why is that?" she whispered back. Eddie grinned and kissed her bare shoulder. It is a saying in my family that the person you bring under this tree, you will spend the rest of your life with them," he said. She smiled and turned around. "So what does this mean now that I am here with you?" she shyly asked.  
  
Eddie smiled and pulled her in for a sweet kiss. "That you are now stuck with me," he jokingly said against her lips. She giggled and slightly pulled his lower lip with her teeth. "I think I can handle that," she said and pulled him for a deep, passionate kiss.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Eddie shook his head when he came back to reality. "Stop it homes, she is gone all because you were a jackass," he mumbled to himself. He threw the empty bottle in the trashcan and headed out to the porch. He needed some fresh air to breathe. I needed to relax.  
  
  
  
~*~Do I ever cross your mind, anytime~*~  
  
~*~Do you ever wake up reaching out for me~*~  
  
~*~Do I ever cross your mind anytime ~*~  
  
~*~I miss you ~*~  
  
Eddie dropped himself on the rocking chair and rocked slowly. He cool breeze was penetrating through his shirt and giving his skin goosebumps, but he didn't care. In fact he didn't even seem to notice. All that he noticed that she was gone. "I did the right thing, she doesn't need me," he mumbled to himself. But was he right? Did she really need a guy that lived by the motto lying, cheating and stealing? Yes she did. He stole her heart, in the beginning he lied about his feelings for her and he cheated in a match to keep her out of harm's way. Nice motto, eh?  
  
Eddie took in a deep breath as he remembered the day he broke her heart. He placed his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands. It was that one day he wanted to forget.  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
"Eddie, what are you trying to tell me?" she sadly asked. Eddie turned around and ran his hands through his hair. "Listen chica, this isn't working out ok. Just get moving," he tried to say in a cocky voice to end it quickly. But she didn't move. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked right at him. "Ok, tough guy, you are going to tell me what the fuck that is supposed to mean!" she said. Eddie sighed. He was just going to have to tell her the truth.  
  
"Listen sweety, I think it is better if we just break up," Eddie began. She shot an eyebrow up. "And may I ask why?" she asked, tapping her foot. Eddie avoided eye contact with her. "Because you deserve somebody that can give you everything you deserve. You deserve somebody like Edge, or John Cena. Somebody young, somebody that can satisfy you the way a man should," he shamefully admitted.  
  
She sighed and walked up to him. She cupped his face and kissed his forehead. "I don't want them, I want you. And you satisfy me more than any man ever has," she said with a smile. Eddie sadly looked at her. "You deserve somebody that can tell you those 3 little words," he whispered. Her smile immediately dropped and her eyes slightly twitched. "Eddie honey, that doesn't matter," she began. Eddie placed his hands on hers and removed them from her face.  
  
"Yes it does, and I can't give it to you," he concluded. Tears started to well up in her eyes. "Eddie, please don't do this," she pleaded, but Eddie placed his fingers on her lips to shush her. He took a step forward and passionately kissed her lips, sending her hormones in overdrive. She whimpered at the feeling, never feeling this much emotion from Eddie before. He pulled away and laid his forehead to hers. "I'm sorry," he whispered and walked away, leaving her there by herself.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Tears welled up in his eyes, trying to keep calm. All the emotion was too much to bear. He walked along the yard, kicking the sand at his feet. The dogs were sleeping in their dog house and horses were calm. Eddie looked up and saw a shooting star. He closed his eyes and made a wish. A wish for her. As soon as he finished his wish, the rain came pouring down hard and violently. Eddie ran inside, not wanting to get wet.  
  
  
  
~*~Still have your picture in a frame~*~  
  
~*~Hear your footsteps down the hall~*~  
  
~*~I swear I hear your voice, driving me insane~*~  
  
~*~How I wish that you would call to say~*~  
  
Eddie walked in his living room, rubbing his shoulders. He walked along the couch, ready to watch some TV. A glance at the fireplace stopped him. He walked over to the fireplace and smiled. There were pictures of her and him together. Some on the beach, others in the snow. But the best one is the one he took personally on her birthday. He had bought her a horse along with a whole cowgirl outfit. She looked so sweet and innocent. He quickly turned his gaze.  
  
"She's just a memory, nothing more," he thought to himself. Eddie started to remember life after her. He had asked Rey Mysterio and Nidia in Spanish to keep an eye on her. Spanish was there only way of communicating. He remembered when Nidia told him that she would cry herself to sleep, cry in the locker room. Nidia had told him that she loved Eddie, and she didn't care if he didn't love her. But Eddie did love her, he just didn't have the guts to tell her. Chyna had hurt him so bad, he didn't want to get hurt all over again.  
  
Rey had told him that Edge, Charlie Haas, John Cena and even Triple H had shown interest in her, but she didn't return the affection. She didn't even look at them. She only wanted him. But Eddie refused to consider the possibility. He just did not deserve her. Eddie was taken out of his gaze by a sudden banging on the door. He went to answer it, wondering who it could be at 3 am.  
  
  
  
~*~No more loneliness and heartache ~*~  
  
~*~No more crying myself to sleep~*~  
  
~*~Don't want no more wondering about tomorrow~*~  
  
~*~Won't you come back to me~*~  
  
~*~Come back to me, oh~*~  
  
Eddie reached for the door, not really knowing what to expect. "If Chavito is drunk again I am making him sleep with the horses," he thought. He opened the door and gasped at the sight. He couldn't believe it. It was her, after 5 months of waiting, there she was. She stood there trembling in a silk nightgown that was wet and clinging to her body. Her hair was drenched, stuck to her skin. Her teeth were clattering and her skin was pale. "Sweety," Eddie called out.  
  
Before he could finish his sentence, she jumped in his arms and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "Eddie please," she started to cry. Eddie kicked the door closed with his foot. "Baby, your freezing," he began, but she wasn't listening. "I don't care if you don't love me, just be with me," she pleaded. Eddie sighed, boy was she wrong. "Baby, let's get you dry," he said again. He pulled away from her, but she pulled him back. "I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you feel the way you did, but please take me back," she cried.  
  
Eddie pulled away and cupped her face. Her eyes were red and swollen and her nose was puffy. "I love you," he whispered. She gasped, breathing hard. "I love you too," she whispered through clattering teeth. And for the first time in the whole 16 months, Eddie Guerrero finally opened his heart to Dawn Marie.  
  
~*~Do I ever cross your mind, anytime~*~  
  
~*~Do you ever wake up reaching out for me~*~  
  
~*~Do I ever cross your mind anytime~*~  
  
  
  
awwwwwwwwww, it was Dawn!! Come on, that was adorable. And Eddie is adorable! Hope you like it.  
  
Sweet~Steffie. 


End file.
